Linda Chavez
|finalappearance= }} Detective Linda Chavez is assigned to the Sex Crimes Unit of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department on Major Crimes. History At some point, Linda met Detective Julio Sanchez of the Los Angeles Police Department's Major Crimes Division and they shared a romantic night together. Having run out of business cards, Julio wrote his cell phone number on the back of his old chief's card and ended up having to leave without saying goodbye to Linda. In , while trying to locate rape victim Makisha Selby, Julio left Linda a voicemail asking for help. Forgetting that Julio's number was on the back of the card, Linda accidentally called Assistant Chief Leo Mason and made dirty talk while she was on speaker phone, embarrassing Julio in front of Mason and Commander Sharon Raydor before Julio managed to get Linda to stop. Getting down to business on the reprimand of Mason, Linda revealed that Makisha had been in jail for "sixty plus days" on felony drug possession charges and refused to drop the charges so that Makisha could go to Los Angeles. Working undercover in a bar during the conversation and being scheduled to walk the streets for a few hours, Linda stated that she could not send Makisha to Los Angeles without going herself as well and only agreed after Mason promised to cover the cost. Before hanging up, Linda had Julio take her off of speaker phone so that they could hold a semi-private conversation about date plans once she arrived. Upon arrival, Makisha proved to be bitter and angry at the police as she had reported her rape and been arrested. This led Linda to explain that when Makisha arrived at the Downtown Area Command, she was so stoned she was nearly incoherent and had a "pharmacy" in her purse so no one believed her. After Makisha refused to talk about her rape without a lawyer, Sharon demanded to speak with Linda's bosses and a Las Vegas DA. With Makisha and her lawyer insisting on the charges being dropped, Linda reported that her bosses were willing to drop the charges if Makisha provided an identification of her rapist that stood up in court. However, Makisha demanded that the charges be dropped first, leading to Linda arguing with the Major Crimes detectives and DDA Hobbs about fulfilling her request. Finally, Linda reluctantly agreed to drop the charges, but stated that Julio owed her a big dinner for it, something that excited him. From the Major Crimes electronics room, Linda watched Makisha's interview in which she described her brutal rape by Doctor Bill Landon. Along with everyone else listening to Makisha's story, Linda was visibly sympathetic. Linda continued to observe the proceedings and was shocked at the nerve Sharon displayed in talking back to Mason "the big cheese" about the press release Sharon put out stating that Landon had been arrested for rape causing Buzz Watson to explain that Sharon was "a pretty big cheese too." Linda is still at Major Crimes when calls flood in revealing that Landon is a serial rapist with fourteen victims across twelve different states. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 6 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6